Naruto Chatline!
by yonne1104
Summary: In the world when author ventures the story of her own characters to learn and... to bring her random friend to invent the most RANDOMEST and HILARIOUS chatroom of all Fanfiction! Mwahahaha XD


Naruto Chatroom

Characters:

NaruKage

SakuFlower

SasuEmo

ShikaLaze

TemaWind

HinaShy

NejiDestiny

GaaCraze

TenWeapons

Yonne1104

Mia2on2

Yonne1104 has logged in:

Yonne1104: Whoooooa dude itd the world of Naruto... radical!

Mia2on2 has logged in:

Mia2on2: Hey Yonne!

Yonne1104: ….ew...

Mia2on2: …...

SasuEmo has logged in:

Yonne1104: who now? Emo... do you paint your nails?... tch, fag

SasuEmo: **Eye-twitch** Do I kno you?

Mia2on2: Yea what kinda name is SasuEmo? You must cut yourself.. hahah. Emo

SasuEmo: **Double eye-twitch** Who are you people!

Mia2on2: Did you get punched in the eye or something! Hahaha it aint working XD

SasuEmo: …. why am I..in my emo haughtiness, the one being victimized by these weird ... things :(

NaruKage has logged in:

NaruKage: Believe it!

SakuFlower: Naruto! Stop being faggish and believe my fist in your face! Cha!

Mia2on2: Where did she come from? Who are you?

Yonne1104: Hey! HEEEY! You wait till I say you're logged in before your que damnit! DX Cha!

Mia2on2: So who are all of yall?

SakuFlower: Sakura Haruno! Sexiest Kunoichi in Konoha

**Narrator: Cough -Ino is- Cough**

NaruKage: Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to be Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves! Believe it!

SakuFlower: **Eye-twitch** Narutooooo! Stop saying-!

SasuEmo: Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha

Mia2on2: More like Sasuke the emo guy... Wait... Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? … THE Naruto Sakura and Sasuke?

Yonne1104: O.O … Sasuke Uchiha *_* THE Sasuke Uchiha!

SasuEmo: .. Looks like I have another fangirl from another world of new currency $_$

NaruKage: Omg .

SakuFlower: Not again...

Yonne1104: …... You FAGGOT! You let Orochimaru take you! I thought it was NaruSasu T^T what happened!

Mia2on2: Come back to the Leaf Village!

TenWeapons has logged in:

TenWeapons: Weapons!

Yonne1104: Who the-!

TenWeapons: Shu-ri-ken!

Mia2on2: Wtf! Who are you-!

TenWeapons: Kunai Biatches!

TenWeapons has logged off:

Mia2on2: STFU Fo I DBZ on yo ass! Kami Hami HA yo ass-!

Yonne1104: I think she's gone...

SakuFlower: I think that was Tenten

Mia2on2: Tenten...? THE Tenten?

NaruKage: Believe it!

SakuFlower: Naruto-!

NaruKage: Believe it!

Mia2on2: Dude STFU-!

NaruKage: Believe it!

GaaCraze has just logged in:

NaruKage: Believe it- oh... Hi Gaara =D

GaaCraze: ...gay...

GaaCraze has logged off:

Mia2on2: Gaara... THE Gaara no Suba- awww

SakuFlower: Yes it WAS Gaara. Hes-

LeeGuy has just logged in:

NaruKage: Believe it!

ShikaLaze has just logged in:

NaruKage: Believe it!

HinaShy has just logged in:

NaruKage: Believe it!

SakuFlower: Dammit Naruto-!

HinaShy: .. Naruto-kun... :)

Mia2on2: Hinata? THE Hinata? With THE Lee and THE Shikamaru?

NaruKage: Believe it!

SakuFlower: Yes ok!

Mia2on2: Oh... but I dont think its the real Lee... **suspiscious...**

LeeGuy: Huh? Why?

Mia2on2: because if it was the REAL Rock Lee Gai would be right beside you

GuyGay has just logged in:

SasuEmo:...

SakuFlower: O.O

ShikaLaze: Tch... knew it..

GuyGay: What's happening my youthful minions!

ShikaLaze has logged off:

SasuEmo has just logged off:

LeeGuy has -surprisingly ALSO- just logged off...?

Yonne1104: ...Wtf... This is MY story bitches! DX

Mia2on2: Gai-Sensei?... THE Gai-sensei?

SakuFlower: Omg...

SakuFLower has just logged off due to mental exhuastion and her Sasuke already 100 meters away from her binoculars …. -Come back Sasuke-kun!-

Yonne1104: Okay okay who's REALLY writing this story now? ..sigh..

Mia2on2: Who's still on then..?

NaruKage: I am Believe it!

Mia2on2 has just logged off:

GuyGay has just logged off:

Yonne1104 has just logged off:

HinaShy: I-its just me and you Naruto-kun.. **blush**

NaruKage: …... Uh... Believe it!

NaruKage has just logged off:

TenWeapons: Im still here bitches!

HinaShy: T.T … No.. Nobody cares!

HinaShy has just logged off:

Bob: I do baby.. ;)

TenWeapons: Wtf...

TenWeapons has been logged off due to her blockage of Bob... Wait... Who the fuck is Bob?

Bob:... **sigh**...

Bob -who has NOT logged in- has just logged off... right?

**The End. XD**


End file.
